


only fools fall for you

by constellation_roses



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, Love Confessions, Rejection, Sad Ending, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21654577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellation_roses/pseuds/constellation_roses
Summary: Marinette asks Adrien out, only to be rejected by the boy she loves. Angst.Inspired by FOOLS by Troye Sivan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	only fools fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in a long time, and my first for Miraculous Ladybug. I hope I got the characterization right, and I hope you enjoy! Angst is not my strong suit, and I really had to fight myself to not give it a happy ending, but this is the fic that I wanted to write, and it turned out just how I wanted. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> EDIT: Marinette and Adrien are very good friends in this fic! Marinette's crush isn't obsessively stalkery, nor does she stutter around him. They hang out quite often, with or without Alya and Nino.

\---

_Oh, our lives don't collide, I'm aware of this_

_The differences and impulses and your obsession with_

_The little things you like stick, and I like aerosol_

_Don't give a fuck, not giving up, I still want it all_

\---

Marinette sat on a bench in the park across from her house, watching the street. Her hands fidgeted endlessly with the single rose in her lap. She had already cut herself on the thorns multiple times, but her nerves wouldn’t settle. She was waiting for Adrien.

It was the last day of break. She had waited so long to tell him, but she knew she had to do it before school started again. So that morning, she had texted Adrien, asking if he would meet her at the park later. His schedule was clear, so he was allowed out without too much fuss.

She knew it was a long shot. Marinette didn’t stutter or stumble anymore, and the two of them were good friends. But she still wanted more, even if he didn’t, and she needed to know the truth about his feelings. Truthfully, he had never expressed interest in anyone, let alone herself, but she still felt she had to try.

Her gaze landed on a familiar limo pulling up to the curb across the park and the butterflies in her stomach fluttered again. Adrien stepped out, catching her eye almost immediately. As he made his way over, Marinette began fidgeting even more furiously with the rose.

Marinette stood as he approached. The smile he had when he first saw her dissolved into concern as he realized her nervousness.

“Mari?” He asked gently, hoping to understand what was bothering her so much.

She looked up, just barely meeting his eyes.

“Hey Adrien.”

And then the words that she had held so tightly to were falling out all at once as she held out the rose.

“I...I really like you Adrien. More than friends. I understand if you can’t feel the same, but I’ve liked you for years now, ever since we first became friends and I just...I had to tell you.”

He stopped, stared, as Marinette hung her head, blushing. Adrien hesitated, trying to wrap his head around everything. But before his brain could catch up, his mouth started working.

“I can’t.”

Two simple words, and then his brain caught up and he ran, leaving Marinette with her perfect rose.

\---

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

\---

Marinette sat back down on the bench, eyes following where Adrien had disappeared to, but not quite seeing all the same. It was what she expected. She had known. But heartbreak - it was so much worse than she thought.

The thorns of the rose cut her skin again and again, and Marinette couldn’t bring herself to care because her heart had been torn in half. Out the window were all her dreams of getting married and having children. She was a fool for thinking he would ever feel the same about her. She was a fool for falling so hard for him.

Slowly, Marinette got up and started walking home. She hadn’t told anyone about her plans. Her parents were well-meaning, but they would have been too overbearing. And Alya? Alya would have wanted to film her heartbreak. Well, she would have wanted to film the confession, but she would have gotten a moment that Marinette never wanted to think about again. So no, she didn’t tell anyone about her confession. And she wouldn’t, for a while at least.

\---

_I am tired of this place, I hope people change_

_I need time to replace what I gave away_

_And my hopes, they are high, I must keep them small_

_Though I try to resist I still want it all_

\---

Marinette walked into school the next morning, not late, but not definitively early either. She took her time walking to class because she could, for once. Slowly opening the door, she was relieved to find that hardly anyone was there yet, notable absences including Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She still hadn’t told Alya about her failed confession. She didn’t want to.

So she pulled out her sketchbook, put in her earbuds, and lost herself to designing. Instead of focusing on Marinette, she focused on Ladybug, her superhero alter-ego. Marinette sketched out new costume designs for herself and made notes in the margins. In this way, she whiled away the time before class started.

When class finally did start, Marinette pretended she didn’t see Adrien, or the odd looks that Alya was giving her from the side. Marinette managed to fake her way through all the classes before lunch, thankfully. But as the bell rang and she tried to run away, Adrien caught her.

“Mari…” He said softly. “Can we talk?”

She closed her eyes.

“No. I...I need some time, Adrien. I can’t talk to you right now.”

She opened her eyes. He nodded. She left.

Marinette walked back to the bakery by herself for lunch. She couldn’t stop herself from thinking about how maybe if Adrien hadn’t rejected her yesterday, they would be walking there together, hand in hand. But she needed to move on, so she did her best to block it out.

\---

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

_Only fools fall for you, only fools_

_Only fools do what I do, only fools fall_

\---

Every day felt the same. Arrive at school before everyone else. Sketch until the bell. Make it through class. Avoid everyone at lunch. Return for afternoon classes. Make it through. Hurry home before anyone could catch her.

Marinette was close to breaking. She felt numb. She couldn’t fall asleep at night, and avoided everyone during the day. It was too much for one person to bear.

So she finally called Alya.

“Als?” She whispered when Alya picked up the phone. “Please come over.”

And that was all it took.

“I’m on my way.”

Alya arrived ten minutes later with hot chocolate and cookies from Marinette’s parents. They sat together quietly for a while, focused on the snacks. When both girls were done, Alya turned to Marinette with an expectant look on her face.

“I...I asked Adrien out.” Marinette stuttered. “It didn’t go well. He ran away. And I just...I didn’t know what to do, I didn’t want to talk to anyone or see anyone and I shut you out. I’m so sorry, Alya, please forgive me?”

“Oh, Mari.” Alya pulled her friend into her chest and held her tight.

She finally broke.

Nothing was okay.

Marinette was a fool.


End file.
